One Heart In Two Worlds
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: Brought together by chance, tested by fate, and fighting for love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A little something different, though if you already know me, this won't come as a surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters or UFC brand. Trent Karr is my own character but loosely based off an actual fighter. Guess which one.**

Randy stuffed half a doughnut in his mouth and smirked at the head shake of disapproval from the little brunette he was walking alongside. He held the uneaten portion of the doughnut in front of her face, which she quickly pushed away.

"It's like you were raised by wolves." Ada said.

"Does my mom count?" He asked.

"How does anyone put up with you?" She asked.

"You do..." He responded.

"I wonder why sometimes ..." She teased as they walked past a couple of cameramen and ringworkers packing up after the show.

"Ouch." Randy put a hand on his heart, but he was getting no sympathy from her. "A few of us are meetin' up for drinks later, you should come."

"I don't know, I got an early flight in the morning..." Ada hesitated.

"Come on, it's just a drink, I'm sure you'll need it-"

"_Watch _it." She warned.

"So that a yes or no?"

"Maybe." She said.

"I'll see ya there." Randy was so sure of himself. She didn't like that, and she hated it even more when she knew he was right.

"Bye Randy." She rolled her eyes before they went their seperate ways.

* * *

"Next time you're doin' shots!" Nattie leaned out the back window of the car as Ada walked up to the hotel entrance.

"That a challenge?" Ada asked as she walked backwards.

"Leave the heavy drinking to the men." Randy smirked from the driver's seat.

"Shut up!" Nattie and Ada ordered in unison.

"...Women." Ted teased.

"Handle that." Ada said. Nattie reached forward and smacked him in the back of the head.

"I love you girl, see ya in a few days." Nattie said. "Good luck." She said as Ted and Randy waved before driving off.

* * *

Ada settled into bed, staring out the window listening to the sounds of city nightlife. She waited to hear the sound of her phone. A yawn escaped her lips, worrying her that she'd miss the call. Not two moments later, her phone lit up accompanied by a little tune.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey babe, what's goin' on?"

"Just got in bed. How did training go?" She asked.

"Good, I'm ready."

"You're gonna do great." She said.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"You are." Ada assured him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Goodnight Trent."

* * *

**Las Vegas Welcomes You**

A large banner read at the entrance of MGM Grand Casino. Ada wandered anxiously down the halls on the first floor not sure where to go. What looked to be staff worker noticed her confused expression and approached.

"Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the locker rooms?"

"They're at both ends of this hallway" he pointed behind him, "but I believe the one you're looking for is down to the right." He said with a wink, to which she returned before she walked briskly down the hall.

**Trent Karr **

The paper on the door indicated she was exactly where she needed to be. She took a deep breath before knocking.

"It's open!" Someone yelled on the other side.

"Babe..." She quickly spotted Trent and wrapped her arms around him. "I got here as soon as I could."

"We got time." He said, holding on to one of her hands. His large, clammy hand shook against hers, it broke her heart.

"Trent, time to wrap up." The couple looked over at the trainer holding tape in his hands.

"I'll meet you back here." Ada said as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Wish me luck." He said.

"You don't need it." She said as she pulled away. "I love you." Waving goodbye as she walked to the door.

"Love you."

* * *

"He's gonna be ok, he's gonna win." Ada told herself as she fought to steady her breathing. She paced back and forth in an empty hall, wringing her hands till they were dry. She could keep a brave face in front of him, but by herself she was a nervous wreck. She was about to watch the man she loved step into a cage, in front of thousands of people and fight someone.

"Ms. Sandoval, the card's about to start. I'll show you to your seat." An usher said.

"Oh- thank you." She stammered absently, taking a deep breath as she prepared to witness her man go to war.


	2. What we once were

Ada watched from the back of a room spinning with flashing bulbs and bustling people as they stumbled to get a word with the victorious fighters. In front of the room behind a panel sat a handful of men, with Trent falling to the very right end.

"Trent Karr, do you think your rear-naked choke victory over Diego Silva is enough to launch you back into contention for the Heavyweight Championship?" A reporter asked. Ada smiled as Trent took a pause before answering. His hazel eyes smoothly scanned the room until they found Ada's. She wriggled her fingers at him and he winked.

"Absolutely. But you know, this fight wasn't easy," Trent said and pointed to the fresh stitches over his left eyebrow, "Silva's a tough guy."

"You very well could be first in line for the title, meaning you'd be fighting in only a few months, would you be ready?" A commentator asked.

"I'm always ready for the next fight." He said simply.

"That's my guy." Ada said to herself.

* * *

"How ya feelin'?" Ada asked, tracing a knuckle along his jaw.

"You know I hate that question." Trent said as he took her hand and locked it with his.

"I know, but I still worry." She turned on her side and laid her head next to his on his pillow.

"Sometimes I hate myself for doing this to you." The remorse in his voice triggered a sharp, heavy feeling in her chest.

"I'm right where I wanna be, don't ever be sorry for that."

* * *

Flight 174 to Dallas is now boarding zones 1 and 2...

"You better get goin'." Trent said.

"Yeah." Ada replied, keeping her head down.

"Make sure you have everything." He said. Ada was known for leaving behind the most important things.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded after checking her purse for phone and wallet. She could feel that painful lump rising in her throat, she was going to lose it. Trent snatched her in his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"This isn't gonna get easier, is it?" He asked.

"No..." She sniffled.

"Go on." He gently broke away from her. A second longer and he wasn't sure he wouldn't lose it himself. She sulked over to the shortening line, looking back and waving one last time before moving completley out of sight.

* * *

"Karr's first-round submission of Silva launches him back into title picture...Not bad." Nattie said as she read the sports section of the newspaper. Ada looked up from her plate and shook her head.

"Come on, that's enough." Ada said, grabbing for the paper, which Nattie kept out of reach. She sighed and went back to her breakfast .

"No, this is really good, you should be proud." She said.

"I am proud, I just don't want a big fuss about it."

"Fuss about what?" Randy asked as he walked into the hotel dining area.

"Trent won." Natalya said. Randy looked at Ada, waiting for a reaction.

"That's good, really good." He said.

"Thanks." Ada nodded blankly in agreement.

"You must be so happy for him right now." Ada looked up at the small-framed woman next to Randy. Her dark hair fell to her shoulders, her thin lips turned up in an insincere smile.

"Yes, I am." Ada said shortly. Randy's eyes shifted between the two and then to Nattie's who had the same idea.

"Tara and I are gonna grab somethin' on the way to the arena, see ya'll in a bit." Randy took her hand and headed for the door.

"Later." Natalya said.

"Bye girls." Tara chirped over her shoulder. Nattie nodded while Ada rolled her eyes.

"She is his fiance now, you could be a little nicer." Nattie said.

"It's something about her..."Ada started.

"You sure about that?" Nattie asked. Ada honestly had to stop and think about that. It could've very well been the fact that there was something off about the girl, or the fact that in the not-so distant past, it was Ada bolstered on Randy's arm.


End file.
